osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
Things You Might Not Know About the Intellectual Green Onion
His real name is Karl # He likes math (QUICK MATHS) (Sidenote: Apparently Algebra 1 is a freshman math course at my school. So I am getting high school credit for my math class as a 7th grader. Pretty cool!) # Geography is also good # He lives in Oklahoma # He was born in Virginia # His birthday is November 10 # He loves rain # Loser was his favorite until BFB 7 # He is 5'2" # His 7th grade year is stressful and terrible, and frankly is one of his least favorite years with 5th grade. # On the flip side, 3rd and 6th grade were his favorites. # He had a wiki (which is now dead) # He hates his voice (not really anymore) # He is currently planning an object show, but it probably isn't going to happen for a few years. # He has a brother and a sister. They are 24 and 23 respectively. (They're also pretty cool) # His favorite number is 836 # His least favorite number is 12 (it brings bad memories) # His favorite song is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oed8rUV_wdY # These are good songs too: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjYGC1zg-BAXs_mLyhlmLbp8yisLcisM2 # He played the guitar for 5 years. # His favorite TV shows are The Big Bang Theory (WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END?!?!?!) and Masterchef # He gets sick when the weather changes # He was originally going to join FANDOM in March # He can be a real jerk if you push him over the edge (it's happened, trust me) # However, he can flip out easily. # There is a very small chance he'll actually return to the BFDI wiki. If he does, it won't be for a while. # He is canceling BFB Voting (unless one of you wants it. Let me know here if you want it. But tell me before the end of September, or it's gone for good) # Science is now his least favorite subject (See fact 134 for the reasoning) # He wants to be an engineer or a chef when he grows up # He loves Jim Gaffigan (don't take me out of context) # His favorite color is teal (It used to be green, then yellow, then lime) # He has visited 18 states # He has lived in 5 of them # He is currently living in his 14th house # His favorite move is Guardians of the Galaxy 2 # His favorite temperature is 72ºF inside and 76ºF outside # He knows 249 digits of Pi # Nickel was his least favorite until BFB 6. However, he still stands at 62nd # He has a lisp # He went through a bad stage in 2012 that he refuses to talk to anyone about. The reason he doesn't talk to anyone about it is because he will have a mental breakdown if he does. # His voice now sounds like Gaty/Clock/Black Hole # He has been in 3 spelling bees. The first and second were in 2nd grade (He won the first, so he got to battle the 3rd-6th graders.) He won the first one, got 18th/24 in the second one, and 9th/30 in the third one. # He is amazing at Guitar Hero # He taught himself Pi, The Pythagorean Theorem, Multiplication, and Division at 4 years old # He also knew the quadratic equation at 10 years old # He entered a competition called National History Day in 2017-2018. He didn't do very well. # He also entered Youth and Government, where he had to create his own law and try to pass it in mock legislature. His bill passed by like 1 vote. # He has been to Washington DC, since he lived in Maryland at the time. # He loves Chihuly art # He likes flags # (Decode for this fact) 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110000 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 00100010 01000100 00100010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110 # He's not athletic, but he got 54 on the PACER Test (Which was only a "C" at my school.) # He can type 51 words a minute # He started a private/public recess club in 2nd grade and got 14 people to join. The club's status is unknown since he has left the school. # He is half Chinese and part European. # He can speak a little Mandarin and Spanish. # He can name all the countries of the world. # He has a best friend that he hasn't talked to in 6 months. # His favorite meme is the "Drake Approves" meme # He is a terrible singer. # He wants to learn how to play the flute and saxophone # His Pre-Algebra teacher was a savage # He is a fast writer # He had to write a 20 page novel in 6th grade, and an 16 page book in 5th grade. # He is a slight insomniac # He doesn't have any pets # He doesn't like Halloween # He might go to MIT for college # He (luckily) doesn't have any food allergies. # He hates Fortnite and Roblox # His favorite drinks are Sprite, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and Water # It annoys him to the max when people use "nerd" as an insult # His BFB Ranking can be found here: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1Ak92T6b5vpmPShCC-2z9We24Fy677Ix2ysGvMBdsL9Y/edit#slide=id.p # He can lick his elbow and form his tongue into a 3-leaf clover # He had to do a 3rd grade Christmas concert. That was the day before he left the state. # He never celebrates his birthday # He has a terrible memory # His leg shakes a lot # He has an eye condition called retinoschisis. Look it up if you don't know what it is. (My brother also has it) # He weirdly likes the smell of paint and gasoline. # His hands are always warm # He walks quickly # He has never broken a bone (Knock on wood) # He is obsessed with fitting into small spaces # He hates having a top locker at school (But hey, it's better than a bottom locker) # His favorite fruits are cherries and coconuts # He loves almonds # His favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip (Preferably in a milkshake form) # He likes to cook # He hates puns, but loves jokes # He almost set his house on fire once (I'm actually dead serious) # He thinks Rick-Rolling is awesome # His school hours are great, but ridiculous (7:45 AM to 2:15 PM) # Weather fascinates him # He hated his 5th grade music teacher # He gets embarrassed easily # He can also get very emotional # His favorite object show is Object Lockdown # He is at an 11th grade reading level and in the 99th percentile in math at school. # He idolizes Gordon Ramsay and Stephen Hawking # He knows the names of all the presidents # He misses living in Idaho # In real life, he acts like he's 25 or 30 years old. # He likes trains # His favorite dessert is a pizookie # His favorite books are "The Westing Game" and "The Carbon Diaries" # Sugar doesn't effect him that much. He'll just jitter for a few minutes, then be back to normal. # He likes space # His least favorite colors are magenta and orange # He's very clumsy # He can do a pretty good British accent # His favorite seasons are Spring and Fall # He least favorite is Summer. # He used to be exactly like Woody back in the day (I was scared of a lot of stuff) # He is scared of dying and bugs. # Weirdly, he doesn't dream # He owns a fictional restaurant that most people know about. (Look up "The Lonely Chive" on Google and click the first result) # He doesn't like snow, but ice is worse. (A reference to real life and my BFB rankings) # He feels old even though he's almost 13 # He has a habit of biting his lower lip. Especially when he is thinking # He can only lift 30 pounds # He has a rock, a gem, and a coin collection # He has an ammonite and a lizard fossil # He misplaces stuff easily # He is obsessed with globes and hourglasses for some reason # He hates heat # He loves sightseeing, taking pictures and travelling # He wants to move to Rhode Island or Connecticut when he leaves for college # He likes and hates living in the United States (Since people make our country look bad) # Most of his classmates are annoying # He used to have a bird and an fish tank (They belonged to my brother, but they were our family's pets) # He has never gotten disappointed at a present # He thinks society is messed up # He doesn't learn anything in Science (Hence why I hate it now) # He doesn't watch movies often # He wants his senior quote to be "BAZINGA!" # He can draw the United States pretty well # He has met several professional football players # He has low self-esteem (It's starting to get higher though) # He is very cautious # He doesn't talk much in real life # He thinks the news is depressing # He has been in tornadoes, wildfires, blizzards, earthquakes, and hurricanes. (I mean my brother's been through a hurricane) # He is a cat person # His favorite animal is a Betta Fish. # He has a new series called "Nerd's Random Fact of the Day" on 174.236.6.186's user page. # He likes sour candy # He hates spicy, though # His YouTube channel has 11 subscribers # The most likes he's gotten on a YouTube comment is 130 something # He only has like 4 friends at his new school # He's one of the few people in his school that has middle school experience # He was given a offer to skip 1st grade, but he declined # His house is tiny, but perfectly sized # He has lightning fast reflexes # In "Press The Spacebar," he pressed the key 49 times in 10 seconds (4.9 a second) # He is starting to go mentally insane # He can do an evil laugh without trying # He took art in 6th grade. All he did was draw and do pottery. (I will show you a picture when I get my new account) # He also made a plush monster in sewing (We called it Family and Consumer Science) # He was in the May 20th tornado. It cut his 1st grade year 3 days short # He has lost faith in humanity # He likes boxes # Writing too long makes his hand cramp # His Spanish teacher assumed he spoke Spanish after writing a story that his class was learning perfectly # He gets money by searching the ground. # His current mood is excited # He used to like Dancing With the Stars, but it's going downhill # He doesn't think Total Drama-rama is that bad. # He rarely smiles, he mainly keeps a straight face. # He likes state testing for some reason # He wants to get his first name changed # He likes salt # DA KOKONUT NUT IS A GIANT NUT. IF YOU EAT TOO MUCH YOU GET VERY FAT. NOW THE KOKONUT NUT IS A BIG, BIG NUT, BUT THIS DELICIOUS NUT, IS NOT A NUT! # HE IS A HUMAN Category:Things you might not know about pages Category:Users Category:A cool user Category:Awesome Category:Facts Category:Facts about someone Category:Good pages